1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to means for adjusting the height of a door.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
A preliminary patentability search conducted in class 49, subclasses 482, 488, 489, and 501 disclosed the following patents which may be relevant to the present invention: Pratt, U.S. Pat. No. 377,838; Hufnail et al, U.S. Pat. No. 1,973,210; Verhagen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,024,192; Biro, U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,194; Baude, U.S. Pat. No. 3,413,762; and Fujiwara, U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,331. Pratt discloses a door having a horizontal recess in its lower edge and vertical grooves in its side edges, plates fitted in the vertical grooves, each plate having a longitudinal slot with beveled edges, and a roller journaled in and between the lower ends of the plates and rotating in the recess. Hufnall et al discloses an automatic compensating device including a sealing member movable mounted to the edge of a door or the like and a spring or the like for urging the sealing member outward from the door or the like for sealing an opening around the door or the like. Verhagen discloses a metallic window sash consisting of a bottom rail composed of two extruded aluminum sections and a rubber sealing strip held to the bottom of the bottom rail. Biro discloses a telescopic expander mounted to an edge of a door or the like to provide a good seal therefore; longitudinal grooves are provided on the edge of the expander for receiving and gripping an elastomer weather strip. Baude discloses a door edge adjustment device including an adjustment channel slidably fitted within a recess in the edge of the door, compression springs for urging the adjustment channel outward, and adjustment screws for holding the adjustment channel to the door. Fujiwara discloses a door having an air shielding member having a deformable portion attached to a side edge thereof.
None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention. Thus, for example, none of the above patents disclose or suggest a door extension apparatus including a first extension member for being secured to the grooves in the bottom edge of a door, the first extension member having a bottom edge, the bottom edge of the first extension member having grooves therein; and a second extension member for being secured to the grooves in the bottom edge of the first extension member.